


Slowly Rewriting the Past

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Samurai Ballad Love: PARTY (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, harunobu takeda, samurai love ballad party, shingen takeda, slbp, takeda harunobu - Freeform, takeda shingen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Shingen and MC have reunited and he gives her a present hoping to re-write some of the dark parts of their past.





	Slowly Rewriting the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'll issue a potential spoiler warning for Shingen's route just to be safe. I thought of this MONTHS ago when I finished Shingen's route but for some reason I haven't been able to get it right until now. I switched POVs so many times that there might be some grammatical errors- so if there are let me know please :). I really hope you like it. I still love Shingen and his route the most. He will probably forever own the biggest piece of my heart!

“The last time I saw her in that, I ended up coughing blood all over it.” I thought to myself with a sad smile as she entered the room.

“I can’t believe you did this. It must have cost a fortune.” She murmured incredulously as she looked down at the beautiful kimono. It was identical to the one I had gifted her once upon a time and it appeared as though she thought she would never see it again but it has been my mission to get her in it again almost as long as finding her has. 

I never forgot how beautiful she looked in it until I ruined it. I remember it all happened so quickly. The coughing fit that came on sending a crimson spray all over her, forever ruining any chance of her ever wearing it again, but the look on her face was not one of horror but of love and concern and it was then I knew I could never love anyone more. 

“Getting to rewrite history with you is worth more than money to me.” I told her honestly. She looked so beautiful staring back at me with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks and her eyes growing a little misty. “Now come here.” I insisted with a beckoning finger hoping to dispel any sadness. 

She began making her way over to me but to me she couldn’t close the distance fast enough. I reached my long arms out and caught her by the waist, lifting her effortlessly onto my lap. She straddled me and wrapped my neck in a loving embrace with both arms while staring down at me. Her gaze was sweet and comforted me in a way I had now come to rely on. 

I broke eye contact as I reached in through the top and parted her kimono slowly. I peeled it back over her shoulders allowing my thumbs to graze the soft skin of her shoulders and arms all the way down. She wore nothing underneath the kimono which instantly excited me causing all blood, save for that which is vital, to leave my brain and rush between my legs. 

“Made assumptions have we?” I teased her while giving her entire body a slow once over with both my eyes and hands. It was taking everything in me to keep my tone and gestures calm and cool when I really just wanted to ravage her every way possible. 

“More like - wishful thinking.” She responded with crimson cheeks. She leaned in taking my bottom lip between her teeth, pulling me into a kiss by it. The assertiveness she developed over the course of their relationship was one of his favourite things about her. She deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to her by the back of my head. 

“It’s so different short.” She whispered with a breathy laugh.

“If you miss the long hair, say the word and I will grow it back.” I replied without thinking as I lost myself planting a series of soft kisses on her shoulder. 

“I’m happy as long as I have something to grab.” She replied gently tugging on fistfuls of my hair for emphasis. I flashed her a knowing smile before reaching my own hand behind her and pulling her in for hard kiss. Our mouths moved on their own accord, equally desperate to revisit the areas they had longed for for so many years despite the fact that since our reunion, we shamelessly hadn’t been able to go a day without engaging in some form of sexual activity. 

I tangled the hand I had in her hair tightly while my other rested on the small of her back pulling her snug against my broad chest. The familiar cool of her skin transported me back to the days when she would share my fever. 

As I pulled my shirt over my head, she used this opportunity to slide down my legs taking my with her. She positioned herself between my legs and quickly took as much of me into her mouth as she could. I delicately gathered her hair to the side so I could fully appreciate the view while using my free hand to caress behind her neck. 

Ever the diligent one, she remained focused on her task at hand but would spare me the occasional glance momentarily rendering me paralyzed with the intensity of her passion. I endured as long as I could before the sight of her puffy pink lips and the seal they had around me proved to be too much. 

“Get back up here.” My deep voice came out as a husky whisper threatening to betray me into revealing that I was begging her more than giving her an order. 

Not seeming to take notice, she wasted no time climbing back up my legs and straddling my lap. She lowered herself onto me while I guided her with my hands on her hips. No matter how many times or how many years we had been together, my length and girth were still formidable, so I always tried to be considerate of her and ease her into it despite her eagerness to bury me inside of her. 

She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to rock her hips. She showered me in soft kisses before seeking my tongue out with her own once more . I wrapped her in a bear hug caressing the impossibly soft skin of her back. As she steadily increased her pace, I moved my hands down to her hips once more delicately assisting their movements into a swivel, demanding that she feel all of me with every inch of herself. As her speed increased, so did the intensity of our kisses to the point where we were both nipping and tugging on each other’s lips.

She lifted herself up onto her knees effectively giving over control to me which is something she did when she was getting close. I responded immediately by planting both feet firmly on the floor, holding onto both sides of her hips for leverage, and began pounding into her from below hastily and relentlessly. She leaned her head back and her vulnerability in that moment caused me to lung at her bared chest sucking and biting her breasts. I savoured the salty sweet taste of her skin until several red and maroon marks could be seen. 

Our ragged breathing quickly turned into a chorus of gasps and moans. With a blissfully serene expression, she dug her fingernails into my freckled shoulders as I continued my animalistic thrusting. Eager to taste her again, I leaned my forehead against her chest pressing a kiss there as I buckled down, finding the strength within myself to increase my speed once more. 

Both of our bodies at their limit, threatened to give out at any second. I felt her tighten around me only a second before she cried out sweetly. I grunted as every inch of my body tingled while she shook from the inside out drawing my own heat out of me into her. I held her up by her waist as her strength disappeared completely. 

As our rhythm slowed to a gentle rocking, I wrapped her in a tight embrace placing a soft kiss on the hair matted to her forehead. She responded by lazily twirling a lock of my hair around her finger, still holding my shoulders with a dopey grin on her red face. The sight of her so deliciously spent was enough to immediately re-ignite the flame within me.

“One more thing.” I murmured before lifting her and laying her on her back across my lap. I placed a supportive hand under her head. She didn’t object but her eyes were curious as they gazed into my own. 

I traced a line from her lips down her chest and stomach stopping in between her thighs. She arched her back and closed her eyes as I began feeling around the wetness there, which was now a combination of ours. As I began rubbing slow but firm circles, she began writhing to the rhythm I set, feeling her passionate take hold once more before she could even catch her breath. 

I leaned over and placed several small soft kisses on her nipples as the hand between her thighs became more aggressive with its movements. Her soft whimpers became louder and longer the more the pressure within her built. 

“Come for me again.” I insisted making my voice a throaty purr against her chest. She reached around my neck and buried my face in her chest as she rocked her hips against my hand. Her second release came in the form of several sharp gasps and a squeezing of my head. I managed to sneak a peek at her wild abandon while I gently removed my hand and began lovingly stroking her side. 

As her breathing slowed and the heavy rise and fall of her chest came to a stop, my fingers trailed their way up to the mark I had left on her throat so many lifetimes ago. I gently rubbed it with my thumb while staring into her still hazy eyes. She offered me another lopsided grin and lightly traced my own mark with her thumb. I tilted his head and planted a kiss on the palm of her hand before slowly easing her off my lap and onto the couch. 

I stood up and reached for the kimono that lay in a rigid pile on the floor. I draped it over her and gave her a soft pat on the head before trudging naked into the kitchen and returning with a glass of water for us both. 

She sat up and took a big drink from the glass while patting the cushion next to her. As I snuggled in beside her, she draped the kimono over both of us before nestling into my chest.

“What do you want to do now?” She asked with a small yawn. I looked down at her and her eyes were closed. Her lashes resting softly on top of her round cheeks. In a matter of seconds, her breathing was soft and even. She was falling asleep. 

“Let us rest now and when your energy is back up - I’d like to take it from you again and again until Kansuke has to physically pull us apart.” I said half jokingly.

“Sounds great.” She whispered, clearly not listening as she slipped into her dreams. I chuckled to myself and reached for the remote while rubbing her arm. 

“...I am listening.” She managed to mumble out surprising me with her psychic abilities. I looked down at her once more. Her eyes still firmly shut and her breathing steadily transitioning into a soft snore. 

“Better be.” I teased knowing full well my words had fallen on deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have you played his route yet?! If not, you need to get on it! Shingen is KING! Hope you're having a great week!


End file.
